God of War (comics)
''"And having so recently defeated Ares to become the god of war, Kratos believed his tortured nightmares would come to an end. But, as he was to learn, they were only beginning..." ''-Narrator DC/Wildstorm presents the game-to-comic graphic novel in a monthly 6 part series beginning inn March 2010. The story arc depicts Kratos' childhood, his rise through the Spartan Army and the actual events leading to his path of becoming the God of War. Set after God of War I, Kratos is on a mission to find the God of Healing, Asclepius, and relieve him of Ambrosia, a talisman of limitless healing capabilities. Issues (Spoiler Alert!) First Issue (March, 2010) We find Kratos hacking his way through waves of hellspawn getting in the way of his quest for the Ambrosia at the base of it's keep. The narration however, tells the reader that this is not the first time Kratos had searched for the item, nor was it the first time he obtained it. A flashback details the days of his childhood, going through the test of fitness and his year of survival in the wild to prove his worthiness to the Spartan creed. His return marks his swift rise through the ranks of the Spartan army and showcases his loyalty to the law and council. His ascension to the rank of General coincides with the pregnancy of his wife, Lysandra, to whom we see an even deeper compassion from Kratos than his loyalty for the king. When Kratos and Lysandra's child, Calliope, is born, it is infected with Plagues and therefore deemed too weak; the child is sentenced to be sacrificed. When calling for a healer, he informs Kratos of the Ambrosia and sets him on his initial journey. The King's Guards, carrying out the Spartan law, tend to take the child for sacrifice, but Kratos, as their General, commands them not to, until his return. Returning to Sparta with the Ambrosia could mean no child would ever be born weak again, vastly increasing their numbers overtime. Kratos is then given a deadline; return to Sparta by the next moon, with the Ambrosia, or lose his child to Spartan law. Elsewhere, on Mount Olympus, the gods are plotting a wager. Each god has decided to choose a mortal champion to be a vessel for their sport, the last alive becoming the victor. The final champion standing, will earn his god the right to have temples and statues erected in their honour across the land. Ares, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Artemis and Helios all believe their champion to become the ultimate victor. Ares and Hades however, are the only two to divulge the identity of their chosen ones. Both feel tremendously overconfident with their choice; Ares choosing the young Spartan General, with seething hatred trapped beneath his eyes, and Hades choosing the emotionless Alrik, The Babarian Prince. The competition seems like a friendly wager between family, but Hades and Ares plan to use all their godly influence to win... The story flashes forward back to Kratos, The God of War, in search of the item and facing against colossal, eight-legged opposition... Second Issue (May, 2010) Kratos confronts the Gigantic Arachnid as only the newly crowned God of War can; with no fear, mercy or remorse. Before the beast has time to answer his demands, "Who sent you to kill me! Speak, wretched beast! Tell me!", he vanquishes the Spider effortlessly, clearing the path once again to attain the Ambrosia. He notices the reflection of the embering torch in the many eyes of his victim, reminding him of the guardian phoenix he vanquished on his first quest for the healing elixir of the gods We flash back to the defeat of the phoenix, a time before the the Blades of Chaos and allegiance to Ares, God of War. His only allegiance was to to his family and his king. We are told "Kratos had not always fought to end life ... There was a time he sought to protect it" upon which his superior in the Spartan army, Captain Nikos, reminded him he is there to make sure the Ambrosia is used for the good of all Sparta not just his infected child. Kratos replies, through gritted teeth, "The King's word is law. As always." In another part of the land, Alrik returns to his sick father's tent and confronts the healer for the cure. He tells the Barbarian Prince that voices told him of the Ambrosia and their healing qualities, however there are more than just he who will be seeking it's aid. The gods on Mt Olympus watch the champions on the quest for the Ambrosia, while boasting that their chosen will be the one to win them the wager. Ares and Hades are deep in argument about Kratos and Alrik being the greatest warrior in the land, while the remaining remain closed-lipped yet about their choices. It is now that Poseidon chooses to reveal his champion to his fellow gods, as his journey is drawing climactically close to Kratos'. Herodius of Thera's village has had a plague placed upon them by Poseidon, being his reason for searching for the Ambrosia. He is a tall, battle weathered brute of a man with long black hair swept over his face, tattoos like that of the Maori culture and is weilding a ball and chain in each hand. His army are in possession of a ship, which is exactly wht the Spartan's need to continue their search. The two forces clash with the Spartans coming out victors, Kratos and Herodius left standing. We now see The Theran's sheer size over Kratos, standing a foot taller, before pummeling Kratos with every attack he makes. Standing over Kratos' breatheless body, Herodius proclaims "..your battle is selfish, for you fight for only one life, while I fight for the lives of many!" Poseidon's Champion continues his monologue as Kratos is reaching for his sword. In one swift blow, Kratos splits Herodius' head clean down the middle and like the vistory was effortless, moves onto the next point of business: setting sail to the island of Leucas. With the death of his champion, Poseidon is enraged! He breaks the first rule of the wager and intervenes in the quest of a chosen. In a vengeful rage, Poseidon sets the full force of the ocean onto the ship ad the Spartans, unleashing the Leviathans on the seemingly tiny ship. Those who are left alive rejoice in their good fortune of survival, all bar Kratos who knows a god does not give up that easily. No sooner had he barked the orders for all to cling to the floating debris but a whirlpool opens below them, sucking them deeper and deeper til the light of the surface disappears from their view... Third Issue (July, 2010) Kratos' epic quest continues! In this issue, Kratos battles Poseidon, man-eating spiders and – most importantly – his own heart. He'll also learn it's much harder to kill a monster the second time around... Trivia *Kratos' Brother was nowhere mentioned in the first issue, not in the part dealing with Kratos' upbringing as a child, nor in the Spartan law concerning weak and strong children. *However much the artwork is artistic and epic, it is at times hard to understand what is in the image. Category:God of War Series